


Everyone deserves to let loose and have fun

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [2]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Deceit is a good boy, M/M, Other, Roman needs to let loose and have fun, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Roman is over working himself.Deceit steps in to help him.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Roman Sanders, if you squint
Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Everyone deserves to let loose and have fun

Roman was not what he seemed.  
He wasn’t the confident, Arrogant, charismatic person he portrayed himself to be. He would work himself into the ground, but always claimed he was fine. In truth, he might be a bigger liar than Deceit. 

Deceit knew this, of course, he could detect any lie. He wanted to help, but knew that the light side would probably reject him. So for now he had to watch. He watched the other Light sides be completely oblivious. He watched Roman scream into his pillow and rip his ideas apart. 

It was awful.

One morning, the Light sides were about to have breakfast, but Roman hadn’t shown up. Now this was unusual for the princely side, but the rest carried on, thinking he was probably on a quest.

The truth was Roman had worked himself till he passed out. 

His room had papers with ideas splayed everywhere. His eyes had dark bags underneath them and his clothes and hair were a mess. 

Deceit had, had enough. He sinked up into the princes room. 

At first, He attempted to wake the prince, but to no avail.

He ended up picking the Prince up, bridal style, and placing them on his bed, then pulled the comforters over him. Then he tidied up his room while he waited for Roman to awake.

Roman felt awful and groggy when he woke up, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. 

Deceit looked up at Roman, “You’re finally awake, I see.” He said. 

After rubbing his eyes, his vision cleared up. He saw Deceit smiling at him, “Wh-What are you doing here?” Roman said in a tired voice. 

Deceit frowned and got up to sit at the end of the bed, “Roman you’ve been working yourself to hard.” 

Roman grumbled and looked away “I haven’t, I’ve just been busy, I’m fine.” 

“Roman, you know you can’t lie to me,” Deceit spoke softly, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Roman pulled the covers up and said, “It’s nothing really, just working on the next video.”

“Roman.” Deceit said firmly, “Tell me the truth.”

In turn, Roman kept trying to insist he was fine. Deceit was having none of that, he grabbed Romans shoulders and said, “You can’t lie to me, I just want to help, please.”

Roman looked at the dark side, “Why should I tell you anything!” He growled. ‘Who did he think he was’ Roman thought.

“Overworking yourself is going to affect Thomas, do you want that?” Deceit said, “You’re going to get burnt out, even more than you are, if you continue this.”

Roman looked surprised “I- no I don’t want that, I just feel like none of my ideas are good enough.” He said quietly.

Deceit’s face softened “Oh Roman, you’re ideas are great, and not all of them have to be the one,” Deceit started, “ You’ll have some good ideas, great ideas and maybe some won’t be used, but that doesn’t mean there useless. It’s okay to feel out of ideas.” Deceit finished.

Roman shook his head, then looked up,” I’m creativity though, I’m supposed to have good ideas all the time.” He said as he looked back down. 

Deceit pulled him into a hug, “Everyone needs breaks. You don’t see Virgil always being and anxious mess or Logan always being calculated, they both let loose and have fun too.” Deceit said.

He was right, Roman thought, the other sides weren’t always being there title. He deserve red to let loose and be himself too, Right?

As if Deceit read his mind, he said into Romans shoulder,” You deserve to let go and have fun too, Roman.”

Roman couldn’t help but pull the snake-like side closer, “Thanks, I- maybe you’re right, if the others can, I should be able to, too. I am a prince and princes get to be who they want.” Roman whispers just loud enough for Deceit to hear.

They stayed like that for a while, until Patton called Roman for dinner. 

The two parted and got off the bed. 

“Hey Deceit, you want to watch a Disney movie later?” Roman mumbled.

Deceit looked a bit stunned, “Ah sure?” Was all that came out. 

With that the two sinked out.

“Roman! Where have you been all day we were starting to get worried!” Exclaimed Patton. Roman just nodded and apologize saying he had been busy.

He promised himself he would tell the others about how he really felt later.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second chapter in the future


End file.
